


圣者之爱

by evieshaw



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieshaw/pseuds/evieshaw
Summary: 山姆想让弗罗多教埃拉诺精灵语，但弗罗多有别的主意。
Kudos: 4





	圣者之爱

时光飞逝，当瑁珑树的落花铺满集会场时，小埃拉诺已经两个月大了。她能吃能睡，身体健壮——对于一个霍比特婴儿来说没有比这样更好的。山姆高兴地发了狂，甚至在孩子的命名日（就是弗罗多建议山姆给小姑娘取名“太阳-星星”的第二天），在集会场举行了宴会。席间，玛丽戈德·甘姆吉用手抚摸着婴儿的金色鬈发，高声宣布：“她将长成夏尔最美丽的姑娘！”

似乎是为了印证金盏花小姐的预言，小埃拉诺成长着而且一日更比一日美丽。年中日后的一天，山姆到书房去找弗罗多。

“弗罗多先生，”山姆说，“我有个请求。”

“嗯？”弗罗多停下手中的笔，转过头来看向山姆，“什么事，山姆？”

“呃，是这样的，弗罗多先生，”山姆看起来有些不自在，“罗西和我都想，等埃拉诺再长大一点，请你教她读书写字。虽然现在还看不出来，但我觉得埃拉诺是很聪明的，一定学起来很快。”

“可是，山姆，我记得比尔博教过你认字呀。这种事情，应当还是孩子的父母来做比较合适吧。”弗罗多说。

山姆的脸涨红了。“不是不是，弗罗多先生，我说的不是‘我们的话’。我说的是那种，精灵用来对话、唱歌和写书的语言。我听弗罗多先生还有大步佬说这种话，觉得很美。然而我想我实在不是读书的料——像比尔博先生那样写书就更不行了，所以才想托弗罗多先生做这件事。”

弗罗多将笔放在一边，露出了一种遥远又哀伤的神情。“这事我不能答应你，山姆，”他说，“要我说，‘精灵语’实在不是一个适合我们霍比特人学习的东西。它既不能让树木生长，也不能让田地繁荣；而且，”他用右手摆弄着胸前的白宝石，点点光芒忧伤地映在蓝眼睛里，“这语言的主人在中土已经衰微很久了，待到他们当中最后一批渡海而去——这事已经很近了，就将再也不见。”

“但是，弗罗多先生，”山姆说，”精灵在离开这件事本身就已经很悲伤了。哪怕只有一点，我也想试着让那些美丽种族的影子在中土消散得慢一些。“

弗罗多听了山姆的话，沉吟了一会儿。“你说的有道理。”他说，眼睛看向窗外，思绪似乎飞出了袋底洞，飘到了比山更远的地方。

但这思绪很快就飞回来了。“不行，我还是无法答应这个请求。”弗罗多笃定地说。

山姆难过的低下了头，心中的希望之火噗地一声被掐灭了，化作一缕青烟。

“不过，”弗罗多说，“我有了个办法：既然这样，为什么不能你先学起呢，亲爱的山姆？埃拉诺还有很长一段时间才能长大，而你大可以用这些时间学精灵语，然后再教给她，还有别的孩子，不也很好吗？我知道你一直对精灵的语言有兴趣，那从现在开始学也没什么不行的呀！“

”来吧，我想袋底洞里还留着一些我小时候学精灵语用的笔记和故事书，我都给你。“

弗罗多从书桌下面拖出来了一个木箱，然后又指挥山姆从储物间里搬出来了两个巨大无比又分量十足的箱子。这两个箱子是皮平和梅里在弗罗多搬回袋底洞不久，和许多老家具一起从克里克洼送过来的；箱子都是木制，但是其中一个在边沿处嵌了一圈黑铁。

两个箱子上都各挂了一把黄铜大锁。弗罗多从书桌里拿出两把钥匙，先用其中一把打开了那个镶铁皮箱子上的锁。”袋底洞的藏书，“弗罗多说，”萨克维尔-巴金斯家完全没有兴趣，所以我就用着两口箱子装了，托梅里运到了克里克洼。“他把箱子打开，里面整整齐齐码着半打书和半打手稿，都仔细扎捆了，填满了箱子的每一个缝隙。弗罗多先将手稿取出，放在地板上，然后伸手进箱子里解开了捆书的细棉绳；他仔细地确认了每一本书的书脊，还时不时抽出一两本翻开来阅读。

“山姆，你看，”弗罗多拿出来一本厚书，封面包裹着黄色的皮革，“这是《塔克领年鉴》*的抄本，我一直好奇它究竟是贝拉多娜的嫁妆，还是比尔博从大斯密奥顺出来的。”他翻开书，年鉴的日期密密麻麻，“梅里一直想要一本。他总说白兰地厅的藏书里什么都有，就是少一本本地年鉴。”

山姆忍不住插嘴，“请你原谅，弗罗多先生。既然这是抄本，那原本在哪里呢？”

“当然在图克家。可能在大斯密奥的哪个储藏室吧。”弗罗多合上年鉴，将它放回箱子，“不过无论在哪，我都相信我们的皮平从没有读过它。”

他们花了一些时间检查箱子里的每一本书。山姆有些失望地发现它们都是用通用语写成的——里面还找到了当年比尔博教他识字用的学识书，没有一本写满了那些闪亮的精灵文字。不过弗罗多看起来似乎还没有泄气，他看起来一反常态地兴致高昂，动手拆解起放在地上的那些手稿。

“看这个，山姆！”弗罗多高兴地说。他将一本用线装订了的手稿小心地从包裹的棉纸里抽出来，翻开第一页，上面歪歪扭扭地写着：

我的学识书

弗罗多·巴金斯

下面还有一行瘦长的小字，显然是比尔博的手迹：

籍由比尔博·巴金斯的指导、增补而完成。

“这是一开始是我用来记比尔博对我讲的故事的簿子。”弗罗多翻动着手稿，往昔的快乐令他眼睛发亮，“比尔博对我讲的故事、传说还有教给我的一些精灵语，我都记在这笔记里了。那时候我年纪小，写起字来可真是不怎么好看。”

他把手稿翻到其中一页，递给山姆。山姆注意到从这页起,手稿上出现了两种笔迹——左侧写满了比尔博流畅、细致的字体；右侧是一种生涩的笔记，亦步亦趋地描摹着左边的每一个字。

有一半的内容是山姆看不懂的，但是直觉告诉他这就是他心心念念的精灵语言——繁茂如林木，雀跃如明星；是美丽的长生种族散落在大海以东的细碎余光。“一开始我只是自己偷偷地写。在我住到袋底洞了之后，比尔博发现我在这么做，就开始认真地教我，”弗罗多说，“他会把他从精灵语翻译来的诗歌和故事写在我的笔记上，好让我能自己去跟着抄写和诵读。”

“这本笔记是在比尔博的帮助下写完的。现在，它是你的了。”

“哦，弗罗多先生！”山姆说，他难以置信地捧着笔记，激动地几乎要落下泪来，“我不知道该怎么感谢你，亲爱的少爷！”

“不必感谢我，我亲爱的山姆，”弗罗多说，“我觉它早晚会到你手上。”

弗罗多检查了剩下的手稿，他仔细地看过了每一张写着字的纸，最后拣出来了其中的几张写满精灵语的递给了山姆（"这些都是比尔博整理出来的，"他说，"你一定用得上。"）。然后弗罗多将其余的手稿重新包好并放回了箱子，开始动手开另一个箱子上的锁。

“弗罗多先生，”山姆说，他手里抱着手稿和那本笔记，像捧着一束花，“我觉得这些就足够，不需要更多的了。”

弗罗多咔哒一声开了锁。“哦，别这样。我相信我还有一些可以给你的——精灵的故事书和旧地图之类的，别告诉我你不想要。”他打开了另一个箱子，这个箱子相比前一个缺少装饰，木头的颜色也更加暗淡。弗罗多打开它，箱子只有半满，里面有一堆文件、一个鼓鼓囊囊的大信封和几本书。两个霍比特人照旧检查了这些书，但是没有一本是用精灵语书写的——不过也不是夏尔本地所产，从书写的方式和装帧来看，更像是出自人类之手，其中有一两本还贴着河谷城的标签。

弗罗多看起来有些失望，他用左手摩挲着下巴，若有所思。山姆原本想叫弗罗多不用再找了，因为翻拣这些书在他看来实在是很耗费体力的一件事，而他家少爷近来似乎身体越发不好了——山姆注意到弗罗多睡得越来越少，脸也一日比一日苍白，并且如无需要绝不出书房一步，这些都不是健康的表现。然而弗罗多死盯着箱子，突然间眼睛一亮，伸手从文件当中抽出了一本小书。

那是一本红色硬壳封面的书，封面上只有一颗星；书很小，只比弗罗多的手掌大一些。“看这个，山姆，”弗罗多说，“《埃雅仁迪尔与埃尔汶》*，这是幽谷的珍藏，在比尔博远征归途中，作为友谊的象征由埃尔隆德所赠。”他用手哗哗翻动书页，“曾经我喜爱它，后来又恐惧它——因为每每阅读这故事既使我心中激动，又令我感到哀伤。”

弗罗多将书递给山姆，山姆翻开了看了一眼，发现全书都由精灵语写成。“我想知道这究竟是什么故事。”山姆说。

“哦，你知道的，”弗罗多说，“比尔博一定对你讲过，他还写过诗呢。”他闭上眼睛，回忆起比尔博在幽谷吟诵的诗句：

“……须知在他身上，强大的命数已定：

直到明月陨灭，

灿星运行不息，

尘世凡土不再履及；

永世为使者，埃雅仁迪尔

穿航前驱永不停歇，

他的宝钻明灯耀眼，

他乃西方之地的光焰。”*

“水手埃雅仁迪尔，额上绑着一颗精灵宝钻航向不死之地，为亲族求宽恕。”弗罗多睁开眼睛，神情却很飘渺，“他达成了使命，但命运使他不能再回故土。于是埃雅仁迪尔日夜驾船航行在天空，因精灵们望见他便不再心生绝望，故被称为‘希望之星’。”

“你曾见过的，山姆·甘姆吉。你还记得吗，加拉德瑞尔夫人的水晶瓶，‘众光熄灭之时的希望’。”

山姆则愣愣地听着弗罗多说话。比尔博似乎对他讲过这个故事，又似乎没有，因为弗罗多吟诵的声音飘进他的脑海里，即使没有乐曲作伴，词句却仍然凝聚成遥远的长河，裹挟这他奔流入海。在山姆眼中，弗罗多周身散发出一种奇异的光辉来：他面孔宁静、神情安详，吟诵的话语仿佛来自天边而非出于口中。山姆突然觉得，故事中伟大水手——周身沐浴着宝钻光辉的航海家埃雅仁迪尔，和中洲的持戒人瘦小但微光笼罩的身影在一瞬间重叠，然后双双化作海上的一缕晨雾。

讲述的声音停了，弗罗多似乎不想再讲，他说：“无论你记不记得都没有关系，你以后都可以从这书里读到它。”

“事实上，我觉得比尔博先生没对我讲过这个故事，也没让我听过他写的诗，”山姆挠挠头，“但是我觉得这故事很美，并且和我印象中的精灵的故事有些不一样——怎么说呢，更有股人味。”

弗罗多惊奇地看着山姆。“是的，‘明辉’埃雅仁迪尔是半精灵。如果你记得，埃尔隆德领主——有名的半精灵曾说，埃雅仁迪尔是他的父亲。不过在许多故事里，凡人与精灵其实没有多少差异，但那些都是很久以前的事了。”

“你怎么看呢，山姆怀斯，你觉得这个故事怎样？”弗罗多说。

“嗯，我觉得这故事很美，壮阔又富有希望。”

“我曾经也这样想。但是随着年岁渐长，我对家——夏尔的依恋越发强烈，每每读到这个故事，心中升起的悲伤便盖过了向往：因为埃雅仁迪尔再不能返回故土，这在我看来是很痛苦的一件事。”

“在销毁魔戒的旅路上，”弗罗多将自己浸入回忆的河流中，“我时常不由自主地想到埃雅仁迪尔——直到黑暗与重担夺去我的心智。在那路上的我并没有抱什么希望，只是凭着艰难的勇气坚持受着命运的托付；我有时会想，在大海当中航行，无望地寻找不死之地的埃雅仁迪尔，是否也同我一样长久地跋涉在绝望之中呢？而且埃雅仁迪尔在旅途的最后，先告别了朋友，又使埃尔汶在海湾停驻，因为只能由他一人肩负那命运，这同我何其相似！于是我便恐惧着旅途终点——到那时，没什么能挡在我与厄运之间。”

“别这么说，弗罗多先生。”山姆忍不住说，“难道在最后的时刻，你不是还有你的山姆同你在一起吗？”

“啊，是的，我怎么会忘记呢？勇者山姆怀斯会追随我至天涯海角。”弗罗多对山姆微笑，但那神情中带着伤感，“不过你现在同那时已经不同啦；你现在有了罗西和埃拉诺，就要变成一个新的人——而且是完整又一心一意的。总有一天，有些地方你就不能再同我去，我也不能再带上你了。”他注意到山姆的表情因这些话而有些失落，就不再说下去了，只是伸出手来拍了拍山姆的肩膀。

"不过，我还是很高兴有你陪我走过那样长的路，我亲爱的山姆。"

弗罗多打开了最后的箱子，这箱子比前两个都要华丽，刻着精灵的花纹；箱子没有上锁，山姆注意到它平常就放在弗罗多的书桌下。然而弗罗多只向箱子里看了一眼，就关上了。“嗯，我想，这里面的东西对你的精灵语学习没有什么益处，而且也不该给你看，毕竟它们对你来说还太早啦。”弗罗多说，“虽说很快，我就会全部交给你的——但不是现在！”

“那我就很好奇了。弗罗多先生，里面究竟是什么？”山姆问。

“没什么，不过是比尔博在幽谷交给我的手稿，我相信你已经看过一部分了，和私人文件什么的，”弗罗多有些不好意思，“大概还有我自己写的一些诗——不，我是不会现在拿给你看的，山姆·甘姆吉，但我向你保证你以后能读到它！”他动手把箱子推回书桌底下，“现在，让我们把书稿收好，把箱子放回储藏室，然后就去花园里吃点东西吧。我好久没这么剧烈运动了，现在我都要饿死啦！”

END.

注：

*《塔克领年鉴》，出自魔戒附录四，记载图克家族中出生、嫁娶和死亡等事，以及另外的事务，诸如土地交易和各类夏尔大事。红皮书中多有引用。

*我瞎扯的。

*埃雅仁迪尔之歌最后一段，出自《魔戒同盟·际会众人》一章，文景译版。


End file.
